It's not what it looks like
by bktwin
Summary: A Percabeth one shot. Annabeth walks in on Piper and Percy at the wrong time. What will she assume? And will Percy be able to clear things up? Read and Review.


It wasn't what it looked like

My fourth story and third one-shot. I made this because someone wanted to see Percabeth.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Percabeth or Percy Jackson and the Olympians

I ran after her. I don't really see why she got so mad, it was just a hug. "Annabeth wait," I yelled after her. Dang she was fast. I really need to start running more. She ran into the Athena cabin and slammed the door behind her.

Wow, she's really mad. I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. I took the time to assess the situation to see what I possibly did wrong.

**Flashback:**

_I was just sitting in the dining pavilion contentedly eating my hamburger. The Romans were visiting and everyone was in a light conversation. No drama, just peace. Now this is what life should be like. Annabeth was on my left and Hazel on my right. You see after the Giant war Mr. D was reinstated and decided us 'brats' deserve a break and allowed us to sit where we pleased.( Probably something the rest of the Olympians made him do."_

_It also lets some people sit next to others and stop being so anti-social cough*Nico*cough. It wasn't until I saw Piper run out of the Zeus cabin crying. I looked around and saw that Annabeth was in deep conversation with Leo. I silently excused myself to go see what was wrong._

_I saw her run into the woods. "Doesn't she know how dangerous that is?" I asked myself in exasperation. I jogged after her. She leaned up against a tree and started crying harder. "What's wrong Piper?" I asked in concern_

_She looked up in surprise. Her kaleidoscope eyes were dull and broken, rimmed red from her crying. "Nothing," she said softly. "Don't lie to me," I scolded. She sighed sadly. "Jason cheated on me," she whispered. I froze in shock. Jason cheated on her…of all people. "How...?" _

"_He was in the cabin with Reyna cheating on me," she said in a louder angrier tone. She looked away from me. "It's just that…" she sniffled. " I don't want to admit that I was wrong." I nodded in understanding. A friend said that one day Jason would betray her after she broke his heart by choosing Jason. "It's okay," I soothed. "No it's not," she snapped back. _

_I held out my arms and she looked at them. After thirty seconds she accepted my hug. I rubbed her back and enjoyed the comfortable silence. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," I heard a voice say. _

_I turned to see Annabeth standing there with her arms crossed. "Annabeth, I can explain" I said trying to avoid anything she was going to do to me. She waited and gestured for me to continue. "It's not-" _

"_What it looks like, I know," she said interrupting me. "Wise girl," I muttered while reaching out for her. "I don't want to hear it," she said as she ran away. I stood there silently sulking. "Well, go get her," Piper advised. "Thanks," I murmured while I went to go chase after her._

**End of Flashback**

I knocked on the Athena cabin door. "Please, just listen to what I have to say," I begged. She opened the cabin door. Her eyes were red and she was crying. "Well" she spat out. "I was just comforting Piper because Jason had broken up with her," I said trying to be convincing.

"Why were you in the forest alone then?" She asked accusingly. "She ran off and I chased after her," I said and her face turned understandingly. "I would never cheat on you," I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

She sighed. "I believe you, but if you even look at another girl-"she threatened. I smiled. "And you're going to have to stay away from Piper for a while," I laughed. She looked up at me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Who was Jason cheating with anyway?" She asked. I froze and looked down at her. I can't believe that I had looked over this before. I gathered up my courage and said "Reyna." Her eyes widened and she looked up at me.

I guess Piper's not the only one who's going to need comfort.


End file.
